User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 02:20, 7 November 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. You should know that bio codes still bocked. 17:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. I need help and cannot get a picture of Primal onto my User Page. Please tell me what to do. :Images are referenced like this , you can even set a size 23:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! A quick question: If you check my page, now it shows that around the picture there are the words Image and 500 pix or something like that. How do I get rid of them? :You are using a template which takes the name of the image and the size you want it to be. The template takes care of the '[[Image:' and tagging the size for you. You just have to tell the template the name of the image and the size you wish the image to be in the proper parameters. I have modified your user page to correctly use the template. Cool creation by the way! 17:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Are clubcodes banned? In particular, the one which lets you get the club magazine badge without having to subscribe. :No, MAGAWARD is not banned. 19:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Not anymore.-- 19:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Bionicle wow nice bionicle thing(primal). do those toa mata torsos actuly let the arms move? Thanks for the complement Ya the arms and legs can move. How do I change the barckground color? Pet Modules Template rollback I had to rollback your changes to the Pet Modules template as that template is designed for the Totemic Pet Modules and appears on Totemic Pet pages where the Pet Glitch modules don't make sense. The Pet Glitch modules are in the BetaNav template. 23:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you are trying to accomplish but please stop messing up the template. I would also encourage you to use the "Preview" button to make sure the changes you make are good and don't break the 'code'. Thanks 23:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Huh? I was adding pet glitch modules and misc. pet modules to the template. Is that bad?